In the rain
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: Sam cheated on Casey with Emily. Derek realizes he has feelings for Casey. Does Casey feel the same way? Then they get new neighbors. The Cullen's! What happens when one of Casey's dark secrets comes back to haunt her? DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided that I would post a story for this show. I am intrigued by some of the stories out there about it. My husbands little sister watches it all the time so I will write these for her. To you Theresa and Bailee! **

**I decided to make this a LWD/Twilight crossover. Hope you like!**

**Casey POV**

My heart felt as if it was being torn into a thousand pieces. Tears filled my eyes and fell onto my cheeks. Through the haze I could see that bastard staring at me with no remorse. "Why Sam?" I whispered. My voice was shaky and cracking in random places. I thought Sam was the man of my dreams but alas I was wrong. I had thought he was just going to the library to do homework. He sure got some homework done. I came in because I had to return the book I checked out and I saw Sam and Emily making out on one of the couches. I thought Emily was my friend. "I thought you were my friend Emily." I sobbed. Emily snickered and kissed Sam again.

"You were only his toy. Now he is done playing with you." Emily cackled. My heart clenched. I ran in a hurried pace out of the library and into the pouring rain. My hair was pressed down to my face. Mom and George were gone to a weekend spa trip. Marti was staying over at one of her friends house. Lizzie and Edwin each had sleep overs to go to. That left Derek and I alone. I collapsed on the soppy grass outside of the house. The rain hid my tears from anyone's view. Why! Why! Why! I thought that he loved me! Why did he do this to me. Why?

**Derek POV**

My skateboard moved quietly on the wet blacktop. The rain was soaking me. It is times like this when I love to think. I knew what was happening between Sam and Emily and frankly, it pissed me off so much. Even if I argue with Casey, on a regular basis, I still think that she deserves better than that. Somehow, I actually care for her. No matter how much I don't want to, I do. Why does this girl have such a big affect on me? How is this possible? Two years ago, I would never show compassion towards anyone. It was just me and my music. No special girls. No special friends. Just regular people. My cell phone started to vibrate in my pocket. Balancing with my other arm and legs, I pulled it out. It was the girl I was dating, Judy. She wasn't what I thought she was. She was actually very snobby and a real bitch. Why'd I go out with her again? Oh yeah. Stupid Sam dared me. I answered my phone cautiously. "Hello?" I asked.

"De-rick! You were suppose to call me last Friday! Why didn't you?" She cried, speaking through her nose. I cringed.

"Judy, it is not going to work between us. It's over." I snapped my phone shut. Thank gosh I got rid of her. While coming into the driveway to the house, I saw Casey, sopping wet, laying in the yard. Immediately, my heart clenched. Why do I have these feelings for her! She is my step-sister for crying out loud! I walked over to her slowly. "Casey? What happened?" I asked, hiding my true feelings. If she ever found out, she'd probably laugh at me. No. She will never find out that I love her. No. Never.

"Sam cheated on me!" She blubbered. Her normal bright blue eyes were empty and lifeless.

"Let's get inside. Before you make me get sick." I sneered. I am mean to cover up my feelings. Derek Venturi does not have feelings. Casey wobbly got to her feet and hobbled to the door. I shut and locked it behind us. I took off my priceless leather jacket and hung it on the coat rack. Casey made her way upstairs. I could hear her sobs from the kitchen. I made a bologna sandwich and flopped in my velvet checkered chair. I flipped on WWE. This is the match were Shawn Michaels goes against Chris Jericho. Instantly, I was absorbed in it.

**Casey POV**

Why is Derek such a jerk! All he cares about is himself. My soft sheets comforted me as I shed my tears onto them. Sam was suppose to be the man of my dreams. But he is only the man on my nightmares. Sighing, I slowed my tears and my sobs. It happens to everyone. Karma will come around and bite them in the ass. I should really take a hot shower. The rain was icy. I rose off my quilt and walked gracefully to the bathroom. For once, it was clean. No Marti around to leave her toys in it. Smiling, I slipped off my wet purple shirt and dark jeans. I took off my sandals and slipped into the warm water. The droplets hit my back, relieving tension from the day.

I must have been in their twenty minutes when I decided it was time to get out. Reluctantly I left the water. I shut it off and wrapped my big, fluffy pink towel around my wet body. I left the bathroom and entered my dark violet room. I took the towel off and pulled on my white tank top. I skimmed my drawers for some underwear. I pulled on a vibrant red thong and some loose fitting grey sweats. I left my room and headed down the wood stairs. Derek, as usual, was eating and watching wrestling. "Why do you watch that crap? It is fake." I said, disapproving.. Derek snorted.

"WWE is real." Derek laughed at me. I blew out my breath in a huff. It is fake! They don't really fight. It is all staged.

"Prove it." I challenged. I heard Derek's intake of breath. He turned in the chair and smirked at me.

"I wouldn't fight a girl. You might break a nail." Derek sneered. I glared at him but left it at that. My stomach rumbled, signaling me that it was time to eat dinner. I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and poured Lucky Charms into it. I sat at the tile counter. Derek started loudly clapping his hands when one of the men start to bleed. "Now this is what I call a fight!" I rolled my eyes at the immature behavior.

"You should really get a new hobby," I complained. Derek snorted.

"Yeah, and you should really get better taste in guys." My eyes started to well up with tears.

"I hate you." I seethed at Derek and ran upstairs. I slammed my door and let the tears fall free. Why is he such an asshole!

**Derek POV**

I heard Casey's door slam shut. I really hurt her with that last comment. _Way to go douche bag_ My inner conscious snapped at me. I should apologize. I hurt the angel so much. Hold the phone. Did I just call Casey an angel? Yes I did and I'm proud of it. I raced upstairs at my fastest pace. I bang on her door. "Go away Derek." Her voice is muffled but I could sense that she has been crying.

"Casey, open the door." I said, comfortingly. I heard her mutter, "if it is the only way to make you go away" then the door swung open. Her eyes were watery and her face tearstained. My heart clenched again. "I'm sorry Casey. I'm so sorry." I whisper. Her blue eyes widen in shock. Then she did the most unexpected thing. She burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" I asked, confused.

"You. Actually. Feel. Sorry. Yeah right, Derek. Like I'd ever believe that." She said after she calmed down from her laugh attack.

"Fine. Don't believe me. Just forget it." I turn sharply and trot back downstairs to my TV.


	2. Chapter 2

**Casey POV**

I decided to forgive Derek. It wasn't his fault that Sam did that. I shouldn't take it out on him. The mornings light poured in through my window. A horn blared loudly. I groaned, turning over in my bed. I looked out the window and saw a moving van next door. New neighbors! How exciting. I jumped out of bed with a new excitement. I pulled on my red and black striped tank top, grey skinny jeans, and my black and white checkered Vans. I brushed through my long brown hair and pulled it into a pony tail. I took the stairs two at a time. Derek was already surprisingly awake, making cereal. I joined him in the kitchen, pouring a bowl of Coca Puffs for myself. "We have new neighbors." I said before putting a spoon full of Coca Puffs in my mouth. Derek raised his brown eyebrows.

"We haven't had new neighbors since George ran into their car. This must be big." Derek laughed, finishing his cereal. "Want to go meet them?" He asked. I nodded. Wow, we are actually getting along.

"We should bring them something." I said, putting my bowl in the sink. I opened the fridge. There was a chicken smothered in BBQ sauce. I put that in a bowl, warmed it up, and took it out. Derek and I walked across the lawn to the house. It was a fairly large house. The windows were clear as water. The house color was a dark burgundy. Derek rang the doorbell. The door opened fast. Oh my god! That guy has to be the most beautiful person on this planet. He had slicked back blonde hair, a lean, but muscular frame, and honey golden eyes that I couldn't stare into for too long. Derek seemed to be a dumbfounded as me.

"Hello, who are you?" He asked politely. His voice was like silk. I seemed to come out of my dazed state.

"Hi, um, we are your neighbors. I'm Casey and this is my step-brother Derek. We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." I said, maybe speaking to fast. Derek snorted. Yup, I spoke to fast. "We brought you a chicken." I handed him the chicken. His hand brushed mine. I almost flinched from the coldness of it.

"Thank you. Come inside so I can introduce you to my family." He led us inside. Derek stayed close by me. The man led us to an open living room. It had white leather couches and silky white carpet. There was a plasma screen television and a grand piano. Seven others sat in the room. "Family, these are our new neighbors, Casey and Derek." The man said, motioning to us.

"Hey." Derek said, putting on his cool act.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. My wife Esme and our adopted children, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella." He pointed each of them out. Esme had beautiful caramel locks, a motherly edge, a petite frame, and bright golden orbs. Rosalie was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Maybe even the most beautiful person ever to walk to face of this planet. She had long golden hair, a model-like frame, and mysterious gold eyes. Emmett was big and scary looking. He had curly brown hair, a giant muscular frame, and thin gold eyes. Alice was pixie sized with a pixie hair cut. She has vibrant buzz to her. Her gold eyes were wide. Jasper has honey blonde hair and a serious look. He looked as if he was in pain. Edward was gorgeous. He had reddish bronze hair that was tousled, a strong but not totally buff frame, and deep topaz eyes. Bella was also gorgeous. She had waist length mahogany hair, a widows peak, and dark topaz eyes. "They are together. Dating wise. All adopted." Carlisle said, giving up the option for dating right away.

"Pleasure to meet you." Esme smiled warmly.

"Will you be attending the high school?" I asked, staring at Esme and Carlisle 'children'. They each nodded.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. You should come over for dinner Monday night, when our parents will be home." Derek said, guiding me out the door. Our house was warm when we got back. Derek sighed once I closed the door. "I thought I'd freeze to death." He muttered, flopping on the couch. I rolled my eyes. Typical Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is going to be a short story! I cannot handle that much more long stories. It will be maybe five chapters. Things are going to go fast, just letting you know. **

By Monday, I was excited to show the new Cullen kids around the high school. I pulled on a white baby doll top, black skinny jeans, grey converses, and a black shrug. We aren't allowed to show our shoulders at school. Bite me, I thought bitterly as I was brushing my hair. I pulled it into a cow belle bun. I tossed my backpack over my shoulders and left for downstairs. Derek was waiting by the door in a white t-shirt, that was tight and showed off everyone of his muscles, even the ones on his abs, and dark jeans. He had his leather jacket on and his backpack. I tossed the car keys at him. He caught them expertly. We left the house in silence. Derek sped down the road expertly. A flashy red BMW was behind us. I saw Rosalie driving. Emmett was in the back, with Alice, and Jasper up front. Behind them, there was a silver Volvo. Edward and Bella were in that car. I waved at them from the rear view mirror. Derek pulled into the school parking lot and parked slowly. I hurriedly got out. Rosalie parked beside us, and Edward beside her. I took in their appearances as they got out of the car. Rosalie looked, wow. She had on a black leather jacket, denim skinny jeans, red high heeled boots, and a red camisole. She also had a crest on her necklace. Emmett had on a black shirt and jeans. Jasper had on a button down blue shirt and jeans. Alice had on a grey ruffled mini dress, a shrug, and black flats. She had on a choker that had the same crest as Rosalie had on her necklace. Bella had on a black shrug, white skinny jeans, a blue sequined camisole, and blue flats. I also noticed that she had a bracelet with the same crest. I greeted them with a smile.

"I'll be showing you around campus today." I said, delightfully. Derek rolled his eyes and left me with them. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist.

"Alright." He said. His voice sounded like velvet. Jasper seemed uncomfortable. Alice and Edward exchanged glances. Edward nodded slightly.

"Alright then. Who has math first?" They all raised their hands.

"We have the exact same schedule." Alice said, her voice sparkling. "We are in all of your classes." Ah. I nodded in excitement and understanding. I led them to first hour, advanced math. They each sat in the back as I sat in the front. Mr. Kerri came into the room. He wrote the lesson on the board. I sighed. This was the first time I was board in math. I wanted to learn more about the Cullen's. Where'd the move here from? How old are they? Why do they all have the same color eyes if they are all adopted? These questions were still running through my mind as lunch came. I sat alone today. Derek, Shelton, Timmy, Sam, and Emily ate at the usual table. Derek would glare at Sam and Emily. I could hear the fierce shouts from over in my spot, far away from them. The Cullen's sat in the farthest spot from me. They each had plates of food, but they left it untouched. They each were talking, in low whispers. I could hardly see their mouths move.

"You're an insensitive asshole!" I heard Derek shout. Even the Cullen's looked over at them. "Go over their an apologize to her!" Derek pulled Sam up by his jacket. He viciously dragged him over to my table. Everyone's eyes in the cafeteria were glued to the drama. Sam's face was not apologetic. "Say it!" Derek's fierce shout even made me wince.

"You're a cheap little slut and you deserve to die." Sam said heartlessly staring me down. Tears welled up in my eyes. Derek yelled in outrage and punched Sam in the jaw. I ran out of the cafeteria as fast as I could. It was raining again. I could hear the door open and heavy feet chasing after me. Derek pulled me into his arms. I sobbed wildly into his chest.

"Case, look at me." Derek whispered softly into my ear. Through teary eyes I looked up at him. His eyes showed nothing but love and adoration. "I love you." Those three words made my heart smile. Derek softly pressed his lips to mine. My body became ablaze with romance. Derek's mouth was so soft. I kissed him back softly. We pulled apart just as the Cullen's came out of the cafeteria. Alice winked at me. I blushed a scarlet color. Jasper tensed some. They walked by so gracefully, that it almost made me hurt. The school day passed by with a breeze. Soon as I knew it, Derek and I were on the couch, in a make-out session. I didn't hear the front door open, but I did hear George's shout. Derek and I jumped apart.

"What do you two think your doing! Incest!" Mom shouted. I winced. I didn't want to be pulled away from Derek. I held onto him tightly.

"We are not related biologically. If you don't let us stay together, we'll move out." Derek threatened. I knew he was serious. George and my mom reluctantly agreed. They just said no sexual intercourse. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Terrible chapter I know! I'm sorry. Clothes on Polyvore!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A month later! Clothes on Photobucket under In The Rain album!**

The Cullen's and I are good friends. Alice and Bella are really sweet. Rosalie, she is a super model and role model. Emmett and Jasper joke a lot. Derek and I have gone public. The entire school knows about us, but I could care less. Tonight is the junior prom dance for juniors! I'm so excited. Alice offered to do my hair and makeup. Derek will be going with me to chill with Emmett and Edward. It was giggly upstairs in Rosalie's giant bedroom. Bella was first to get the makeover. The curled her beautiful hair and pinned it on top of her head. She had light makeup. Like she even needs makeup. Her dress was amazing on her. The dark blue on her pale skin was attractive. It was an off the shoulder top part that turned into layers at the bottom. Rosalie was next. Alice put mouse in her hair and made it wavy. She gave her that smoky eye look. Rosalie looked unbelievable. She had a strapless red dress that was a gown, and it had sequins on it. Alice left her pixie hair in its usual style. She had looked amazing also. Her dress was a baby pink and it was strapless. My turn for the chair. Alice spiral curled my hair and did light makeup. My dress looked good on me. It was a pale yellow spaghetti strap with some sequins. We each had high heels to match our dress.

"You ready?" Alice asked me. I smiled and clapped my hands together.

"Let's show them bitches at the prom who rules the school." Rosalie said, confidently as always. Bella nodded in agreement. We all strutted downstairs sexily. Derek smiled then blushed when he saw me. He looked amazing. He had on a black tux. Every boys eyes were filled with lust. I wouldn't be surprised if mine were also.

"You better lock the door, because it's time to PAR-TAY!" Emmett's loud voice boomed through his house. We all laughed. Carlisle and Esme ordered a stretch limo for us. The horn honked from outside. We all ran outside. The limo was amazing. It was so roomy. The limo pulled up at the school, and all eyes were on us. Derek had his arm wrapped around my waist tightly. I was full of smiles like he was. In the back of my mind, I had a slightly pounding headache. I tried to ignore it. Most eyes were on Rosalie and Emmett.

"Let's dance!" Alice squealed, pulling Jasper out onto the dance floor. We all laughed, taking our respected partner and going to dance. Derek and I danced to many songs, as did the other couples.

"Time for Snowball!" The DJ announced. **Snowball is where four people pick four other people and then they pick 4 different to make the first 4 people dance with. **Shelton, Miranda, Paul, and Rosalyn where the four selected to pick people.

"Frannie and Bryon" Miranda picked, calling out loudly. The two pick-ees groaned, but reluctantly moved out onto the dance floor to dance.

"Amber and Emmett!" Paul called out into the gym. Emmett kissed Rosalie's cheek, and moved out onto the dance floor, to dance with a girl that was as tall as his waist.

"Bella and Mike!" Rosalyn called. Bella groaned, but stepped out to the dance floor anyway. Mike was a pimply pervert. Shelton smirked, evilly.

"Casey and Sam!" He yelled out. Most of the gym gasped. Derek held on tightly to me.

"DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! OR ELSE!" Everyone was chanting. Sam stepped out onto the dance floor. Sam viciously placed his hands on my hips, squeezing tightly, and digging his nails into my sides. I winced and stepped onto his foot. He loosened his grip, barely. I placed my hands on his shoulder. We danced with hatred.

"That is a little slutty dress, you know." Sam said, smirking, while looking at my cleavage. I stepped on his foot harder, making him make eye contact with me.

"You're an arrogant bastard." I said through tightly clenched teeth. My headache was blaring like jackhammers drilling in my head. I started getting woozy.

"But you love this." He fiercely pressed his lips to mine, getting a gasp from the crowd, and a roar from Derek. I felt the welcoming blackness surround me, as I fell to the floor of the gym. It was still semi conscience.

"Someone call 911!" Someone screamed. I felt something hit the side of my hide, and I lost all my sense, and I was consumed into complete darkness.

* * *

I awoke under the bright lights in a hospital. My head was pounding. Mom and George were asleep together on a couch in the room. The only sound was the beeping of the heart monitor. Carlisle came into the room, softly shutting the door behind him. His face was torn. I smiled when I saw him. "Why am I in the hospital Carlisle?" I rasped softly. Carlisle sat in the rolling chair next to the bed.

"Casey, why didn't you tell anyone about your disease?" Carlisle asked. I blushed dark red, and glared at the florescent white sheets.

"My mom knows. We thought it went away. I got all my hair back, and everything. What are you saying, Carlisle? Is it back?" I asked, frenzy in my voice as the beating of my monitor sped up. Carlisle looked down at his entwined hands sorrowful. Tears streamed down my face. Just when everything was going alright.

"I'm so sorry Case, by the Leukemia is back." Carlisle placed his cold hand on mine.

"I want to go home." I sobbed, pulling the heart clip off, the line went flat, and taking the IV out. Carlisle covered the cut with a band aid. I tossed my feet out from under the covers. Carlisle couldn't do anything to stop me. Or maybe he just chose not to. "Don't tell anyone Carlisle." I murmured. Carlisle sighed, shaking his head.

"I have to tell your parents." Carlisle sighed, looking at Nora and George who had been awake for the conversation. They both were sobbing. Casey ran out of the room and into the bright hospital room. The Cullen children all had there heads in their hands. I don't want pity! I want to live! Alice looked up at me, she ran and hugged me. I felt my knees give out and I collapsed onto her shoulder, crying my eyes out.

"Take me home." I begged wearily. Alice nodded, motioning Edward over to lift me up. I past out before we reached the car.

* * *

I awoke in my bed at my house. Marti was staring at me from the end of my bed. "Come here Marti." My voice was hoarse. Marti came onto the bed with me. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Why are you crying?" I asked, wiping her tears away.

"Dr. Cullen said that you have Chronic lymphocytic leukemia, and you can't fix it." She sobbed. I rubbed her back softly.

"I'm fine Marti. I'll be alright." I hope. I added silently in my head.

"The Cullen's are downstairs." Marti said, smiling slightly. "Alice wants to see you. Do you want them up here?" I nodded. Marti smiled and ran downstairs. I sighed, lightly breathing in the aroma of my Airwick air freshener. Alice came into my room first, followed by Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and Edward.

"Hi." I rasped tiredly. Alice smiled sadly at me. I hate pity. I despise it.

"Carlisle is going to be studying day in and day out to find a cure for you." Jasper said, his southern drawl light. I laughed, almost hysterically.

"Nothing is wrong with me." I told them, getting out of bed.

"If nothing is wrong, then why do you have that giant bruise on your arm?" Bella asked, skeptically. I looked down to see a dark purple and black bruise. I rolled my eyes.

"I hit my arm on the dresser. I bruise easily, ok?" I assured them in the best way I could. "Could you go out, I have to get dressed for school." The Cullen's bowed out, silently. I pulled on a long sleeve grey shirt and jeans. I yawned, even though I had gotten at least 10 hours of sleep. I pulled on shoes and walked downstairs slowly. I was out of breath by the time I reached the last step. Apparently, the Cullen's went to school because only Esme was hear, talking to Nora. Lizzie and Edwin were at school already, and Marti had the day off for teachers in service. Derek had already left, which left me to walk to school. I pulled my backpack on and left the house quickly, avoiding my mom's questioning looks. I walked very slowly, stopping every few steps to catch my breath. I shuddered from sudden chills. I made it to school in a half hour, pushing myself to continue. I was late for homeroom. I got a pass from the office and sat in the back of the class, instead of my usual front row seat. I mostly stared out the window, getting snapped at for not paying attention. Noel sent me a note. I gave him a questioning look, but opened it. **Noel's writing is in italic and Casey's is in underline. **

_Are you alright? I saw you pass out last night at the dance. An ambulance came and all that jazz_

_From Noel_

I rolled my eyes and wrote back tiredly.

I'm fine, just a little tired that's all

"Miss. MacDonald, would you like to bring me that note?" Mr. Kerri asked, smugly. I sighed, rolling my eyes. I struggled to get out of my seat. Mr. Kerri tapped his foot impatiently. The class ooed at me, besides the Cullen's. I walked down my aisle with my head held high. Mr. Kerri opened the note. "Are you alright? I saw you pass out last night at the dance. An ambulance came and all that jazz. From Noel. I'm fine, just a little tired that's all." Mr. Kerri read the note aloud. Some of the people who weren't at the dance, gasped. "Well, go and sit. I expect no more notes from you, Miss. MacDonald." Mr. Kerri warned. I grumbled under my breath as I slowly walked back to my seat. My legs gave out, and I fell to the carpeted ground. The glass busted out in giggles, while I turned a dark scarlet. Alice helped me up from the ground. Mr. Kerri even laughed. "What a pathetic excuse to cover up from the embarrassment from the note." Mr. Kerri laughed. I turned and glared at him while Alice cursed under her breath. Should I use my disease against me? No. All I would get is more pity. I limped back to my seat, glaring with tight lips at Mr. Kerri. I noticed that Edward was glaring at him. I was relieved when the bell rang. I un-gracefully made my way to my second hour, with the Cullen's trailing behind me.

History breezed by quickly, and as soon as I knew it was lunch. Derek and I began sitting with the Cullen's a few weeks ago. I sat by Derek, as usual. He was treating me the same. Perhaps he didn't know. Good. I'd intend to keep it that way.

"Mr. Kerri is such a jackass." Emmett growled, lowly so that only we could here. I nodded in agreement.

"Casey, are you alright? You've been acting different." Derek murmured, quietly staring at me. I glared for moment.

"I'm fine." I muttered. Rosalie glowered at me.

"Your not fine! You have cancer!" Rosalie screamed loudly. I was mortified. I turned dark red. "You need to realize that until the doctors find a treatment for you, your practically waiting to die. Your going to die in less than three months!" Rosalie was hysterical. She really cared about me. Derek was shocked cold. He couldn't speak. The cafeteria grew silent, watching our performance. I stood up with vigor. I started to run away, but my legs gave out and I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Today is my 20th birthday! I'm not doing anything until later tonight, that's why I am updating. I hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up drearily in my bed, fortunately. Carlisle was hovering over me, checking my arm. I must have fainted again. My arm, that Carlisle had in his hand, was almost all purple and black from bruising. My legs had twinges of pain going throughout them. I felt to tired to sit, so I stayed down.

"Carlisle, am I going to die?" I whispered. Carlisle sighed, sadly looking at me.

"I estimate three months. You have three months left. I am sorry. I am going to work until I find a cure, Casey, I swear to you, and the holy God, that I will not let you die." Carlisle promised, leaving downstairs. I looked over in my rocking chair. Derek sat there, with his head in his hands. He looked up at me, with tears streaming down my face. The sight broke my heart.

"Come here." I demanded hoarsely. Derek sat on my bed next to be, sobbing. I pulled him to me in a fierce kiss. "I love you." I murmured, quietly into his ear. Derek smiled, sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, stroking my face softly.

"I didn't want you to worry. I was going to tell you, honest." I said, leaning into his touch. Derek sighed, loudly.

"Carlisle will fix this. He will."

**Two Months Later!!!!**

**Narrator POV**

Casey has been getting tons of fruit baskets and gifts from everyone at school out of pity. She has been doing things that she wants to do before she dies. Carlisle has not found a cure yet. He has not even come close to finding one. Casey has lost at least 30 pounds of weight, bringing her to a scary 85 pounds. He arms are weak, as are her leg bones. She falls a lot. The Cullen's have been practically living at the Venturi/MacDonald house with Casey. Today is the day were the real cure will be found out.

**Carlisle POV**

I'm in dire need to figure out that cure. I will not let such a sweet and innocent girl die under my watch. Then a thought, so irrational, hit me. I could change her. No! If all else fails, then that I what I will do. Not now.

**The next month**

Casey's legs have broken. She walked down the stairs, and they broke. She's lost all her hair. Carlisle had to change her. So, he did. Then, after three days, Casey awoke, and changed Derek. She was ashamed, and they had to move, The Cullen's and Casey, and Derek.

They are fine now, and living together happily.

**Sorry the ending was horrible. I deserve flames. I just have no motivation, but I didn't want to leave you hanging.**


End file.
